Losing Friendship and Family
by horrorstar100
Summary: When Kol turned and the village was massacred Kol turned away from his family no longer calling Klaus his brother and heres why.


**This is my first tragedy fanfic so I hope you like it and also READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE ! since I put a lot of effort into this.**

_ten years before the originals became vampires_

A nine year old Kol is exploring the forest with his teenage brother Elijah looking around his surroundings at Kol's age he became more curious and adventurous and sometimes it lead to trouble.

After walking the familiar tracks both him and Elijah hear something as they listen closer it sounds like crying so they follow the sounds. They soon find the crying belongs to a little girl around Kol's age with bright blue eyes and dark hair that goes to the middle of her back with white and blue flowers in her braids and she was wearing a dark blue dress "Who are you?" she asked teh question in a small shy voice and Elijah crouched next to her "I'm Elijah and this is my brother Kol." Kol gave her a wave and smiled at her and she soon found herself smiling at him then Elijah asks her "Why were you crying?" she wiped her eyes and calmed herself down "I was with my sister and I got seperated from her and now I'm lost." Elijah helps her stand up "Don't worry we'll lead you out of the forest and to your family, whats your name?" she looks up at Elijah "Illiana." Elijah smiles at her and leads her and Kol back to the village.

Illiana kept glancing at Kol and he couldn't help but notice so he decided to talk to her "Hi." she looked more directly at him "Hi." Kol felt the awkwardness of the situation "So how many siblings do you have?" "I have one older sister and one younger brother and a twin brother as well wht about you?" "I have three older brothers one older sister and a younger brother." "Your Mikael's sons aren't you?" Kol smiled slightly at her "Yes I must ask how did you know?" "Only Mikael has that many sons and only one daughter." he laughed slightly and as they were talking Elijah occasionally looked at them and saw how they were around each other and he gave a small smile until he heard someone shout in the distance "Illiana, Illiana where are you?" it sounded like a girl and as they drew closer to the sound they were confronted by a girl a little younger than Elijah with bright honey brown hair and piercing blue eyes "Illiana your alright." she quickly hugged her sister "I'm sos sorry I never meant to lose you I promise to never lose you like that again." "Its okay Eira Elijah and Kol found me." she turned to see Elijah and quickly hug him tightly "Thank you I don't know what I could of done if you didn't find her." she quickly stepped back and was starting to blush "Come on Illiana mother and father are so worried." she reached out her hand to her sister "I'll see you around the village Kol and thank you Elijah." she grabbed her sister's hand and they went back to the village.

_four years later_

Ever since the day Kol met Illiana they stayed friends and were close to each other.

One day Kol and Illiana found a meadow while they were exploring and chose to lie down next to each other and look at the sky "Kol you trust me don't you?" Kol turned his head to her and they both looked into each others eyes "Of course I trust you Annie there isn't anyone I'd trust more than you." she smiled as they continued to look at each other "Its just that I thought of something that meant we could be friends no matter where we were." Kol gave her a confused look "You don't have to worry we'll be friends no matter where we are but for you Annie lets do it." she sat up quickly and Kol did the same "Give me your hand." he did so and she grabbed a sharp stone and cut across the palm.

"Ow that hurt." she rolled her eyes at him before she cut her own hand and then she used her cut hand to grab his cut hand "This is called a blood pact it makes you friends with someone forever and no matter where you are you always remain friends." Kol smiled at her but continued to hold her hand "Who would you give your first kiss to Annie?" she looked at Kol bewildered "I don't know maybe Thierry." he soon started to laugh "You'd seriously give him your first kiss the guy kissed Ola while he was with Scarlet." she frowned at him now "Okay then who would you give your first kiss to?" Kol thought for a moment "Maybe Arianna." she looked at him like he was joking "Really Arianna the girl keeps falling over everything and breaks anything she holds." they both started laughing.

"I think we should give our first kiss to someone we trust don't you think?" Kol nods "True but the only girl I trust is you." Illiana looks deeply into Kol's brown eyes while he looks into her blue ones "Why don't we give each other our first kiss that way its with the one person we trust the most." Kol starts to feel his cheeks redden at what she says "Okay." they're both nervous as they lean into each other and as they close their eyes their lips meet unaware that they still held each others hand during their conversation.

_Six years later when the originals turned_

The village was in panic the fire of the white oak tree illuminated and the dead bodies of freshly drained victims were the only things in the village Rebekah was sobbing over four dead bodies around her calling for her brothers and father to help her but Elijah was feeding off a man and moving on to his next victim, Mikael was nowhere to be seen, Klaus was struggling with his blood lust and also aggression, Finn was waiting for Sage to wake up and Kol was desperate to find Illiana and get her out of the village before she was killed.

Illiana was at home her siblings were hiding in the room while her parents hoped to keep their children safe even if it meant losing their lives but once the doors crashed open and Klaus walked in he quickly drained the blood of Illiana's parents and instincts took over and all children chose to run into the forest.

Eira stopped and her siblings were confused "Derzer take Illiana and Valcov to the coast and get them on the ships I'll hold Klaus off." Derzer, Illiana's twin brother, looked at her in disbelief "Illiana I made a promise not to lose you I want you to go to the coast and go on the ships back to the old world if it means I sacrifice my life then I must." Illiana felt the tears flow from her eyes "I don't want to leave you." "Illiana listen to me you must go even if you don't see me Kol will find you I know he would never let harm befall you so you must go." she gave her sister one last hug before running into the darkness with her brothers.

Kol was looking in Illiana's home and saw that they ran before they were killed but he caught the scent of Klaus and ran into the forest to find them.

Kol looked around the forest and was running past trees until he saw Eira being fed off Klaus and on the brink of death. Kol threw Klaus away and Eira collapsed as her breathing was faint and her heart beat was slow "Kol." her voice was a low whisper that if Kol wasn't vampire he wouldn't of heard it "Eira don't worry if you drink my blood you'll be saved." "Kol let me die you need to save Illiana she needs you more than I do just get her and her brothers to the coast before Niklaus reaches them." he saw the look of eyes as her heart beat was fading telling him to save them "I give you my word I'll get them to the coast and to safety." she smiled before her eyes closed and her heart beat stopped.

Illiana and her brothers were still running and knew Klaus was close but as she looked back to see if anyone was following she ran into someone and saw it was Klaus and he grabbed her but as she continued to struggle Klaus's eyes darkened and fangs elarged before he sank his teeth into her neck quickly draining her blood.

Kol was running and praying he got to them before Klaus did but when he saw them come into clear view he saw Illiana struggling as Klaus fed off her.

"No!" this caught Klaus's attention and he dropped Illiana's dying form and felt his emotions rising as Kol grabbed her and looked deeply into her blue eyes "Annie please you can't die please you have to drink my blood even if you turn I know your safe please." her heart beat was fading and as her eyes closed it stopped "Please Annie I can't lose you please." Kol was crying as he held her lifeless and he saw Elijah holding Rebekah as they came into the clearing "We're too late." Elijah looked to see Kol crying over Illiana while Klaus felt guilt for causing his brother's pain "Kol I'm... i'm so sorry I..." Kol picked up illiana's body but was looking at Klaus with hurt and anger "Don't Nik you killed the one person I trully trusted and cared for from now on you are no longer my brother, I'm going back to the old world with Illiana's brothers I promised to get them to safety and thats what I'll do but never come looking for me Nik that is the one thing you can do." Kol speed through the forest to give Illiana's body to her brothers before getting Eira's.

Once they made it to the coast they saw three small boats leading to the ships where some of the villagers had made it Kol placed Illiana in one boat and Eira in another while the brothers cleaned the blood off. Kol looked over Illiana and kissed her lips before pushing the boats into the ocean and setting them ablaze.

Kol, Derzer and Valcov were now on the ship and watched as the boats burned and Kol still see's the memories him and Illiana had together while letting silent tears fall as he looks to the horizon.

**I hope you liked this since its my first tragedy fanfic and if you cry when you read this its understandable since I was crying when I had to write the thing.**


End file.
